


Somewhat Back From The Dead

by EchoWaters



Category: Alphas, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Haunting, No Romance, No pairings - Freeform, pre-angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWaters/pseuds/EchoWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean run into Dr. Lee Rosen's team while investigating a mysterious death that has to do with a cabinet. Marcus Ayers is a ghost and is killing people that look like the man who killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murdered By Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first version and I haven't had time to fully edit. Please feel free to comment about errors!

The game was on and it was the New Orleans Saints vs the Arizona Cardinals. Joseph Cain, a middle-aged black man was sitting on his plush sofa watching football. The Saints were up by 10 in the last quarter. The glass lamp on the stand beside him began to flicker and something in the kitchen clattered to the floor.

"Marnie?" Joseph called to his wife. "Is that you?" No one replied. Shrugging it off, Joseph turned back to the television.

A shadow moved across the wall.

Joseph sat up and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" 

The garburator turned on in the kitchen.

Putting the remote down, Joseph got up and cautiously went into the kitchen. The dim light from the stove lit up the small kitchen. The walls were an ugly green with black cupboards. The counter was grey granite and spotless. There was no one in the room. He made his way over to the sink and flicked the switch to the garburator. An eerie silence filled the kitchen.

"Marnie? This isn't funny!" 

A cupboard door fell off it's hinges and onto the floor. Joseph jumped. Carefully, he went over to the cupboard and examined it. There was a screw loose and there was a coin on the floor. All of a sudden the entire cabinet that hung on the wall shifted. Joseph bent down, completely obliviously to the cabinet, and picked up the coin. It was a normal American quarter. Joseph sat down and attempted to fix the door. He stood up and went to find a screw driver. As he was straightening, the cabinet fell off the wall. The wood crashed into him and glass pates rained down around him.

Joseph crumpled to the ground on top of the mess with several pieces of glass protruding from his body. The wood was broken and strewn about the kitchen. Blood spilled out of Joseph's head where he had been struck.


	2. Hunters: We've Got Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean read about the cabinet death in the paper and go and investigate.

"I think we have something here Dean," Sam Winchester said from the table of their hotel.

"You sure? Because last time it was just someone playing a practical joke," Dean replied from the bed. The brothers had just left Queens, New York after they discovered the spirit they had been looking for was a stupid teenager joking around.

Sam re-read the article, "No, it's not. Well at least I don't think it is." Dean took a bite of his burger and raised an eyebrow. "This one is in Manhattan. A black man in his mid-thirties was killed in his home. He was the only one home and no one went in. His wife found him when she got home from work."

Intrigued, Dean got up and sauntered closer. "How did he die?"

Sam put the paper down and looked his brother straight in the eye. "This is going to sound strange."

"Oh come on Sammy! Our lives depend on strange."

Sam sighed, "He died by having a cabinet full of plates fall on top of his head."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "The cupboard probably just fell off the wall and he just happened to be in the way. This isn't a hunting job."

"We've gone on less before," Sam pointed out. Dean just stared. "Alright!" Sam threw his hands up and they let the subject drop. Dean continued to stuff food into his mouth and Sam pulled out his computer.

After a few minutes of listening to Dean chew, Sam put his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "But what if I told you something like this has happened before?"

Dean's eyebrows scrunched together. "Den, I shay wev got a cashe." 

Sam blinked at Dean and tried to process what he said. Eventually he responded, "What?"

Dean swallowed his food, "I said, then we've got a case. Jeez don't you listen!?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well it's a little hard to understand you when your mouth is full of food."

"Bitch," Dean mumbled.

"Jerk." For a moment they just glared at each other.

"Well, we should go, right?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, right, sure." The room exploded into action. Both boys were running around the room collecting their things. They left the room and checked out.

Dean slid gracefully into the driver's seat and Sam tried not to hit his head on the top of the door as he got in. The 67' Impala roared to life and the boys headed towards Manhattan.

"So tell me about the other people who have died by inanimate objects," Dean said.

Sam looked at his brother, "There was only one before this."

Dean took his eyes off the road to stare at Sam. "What?"

Sam smiled, "I never said there were lots of death."

"Damn it Sammy! Now we're driving to the crime scene on your speculation that this is a job."

"Well, something like this happened three years ago. Only the person-"

"You mean spirit," Dean interrupted.

"No, I mean person. He targeted people who were involved with something called Building 7."

"Where's Building 7?" Dean asked.

"It's a section in the Binghamton Mental Hospital."

"So we're dealing with another nut house," Dean mumbled.

Sam grimaced, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? You neglected to tell me all of these detail when we were at the hotel. I will not be happy if you make me drive Baby all the way there for nothing."

"Yeah I know! The police reports said that the killer never went near the victims. After they're dead, he just walks away."

"So how did this psycho die?"

"He was shot by someone in the U.S. Department of Defense."

"Is there anything else on this mysterious killer?" Dean asked in full business mode.

"I couldn't find anything useful about him."

Dean tapped on the steering wheel, "This ought to be a fun hunt."


	3. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosen's team figures out about the cabinet murder and suspect it's Marcus Ayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the chapters will get longer and with less dialogue. This is basically introducing everything.

There was a soft knock on the door. “May I come in?” a deep voice said from the doorway.

Dr. Lee Rosen looked up from the scattered papers on his desk, “Yes of course. Come in Nathan.” Nathan Clay eased into the room and sat down across from him. Dr. Rosen folded his hands on his desk, “What would you like to speak with me about?”

“This concerns a dangerous alpha case that we closed a while ago. The Binghamton patient that escaped the transport ambulance.”

“Marcus Ayers,” Dr. Rosen said and sunk back into the office chair.

Clay nodded. “Exactly. As you know we never found his body after I shot him off the bridge.”

“That is because he knew you were going to shoot him,” Dr. Rosen snapped. “If you had listened for just a moment before you acted, Marcus could’ve been persuaded to go back for treatment and this conversation wouldn’t be happening right now.”

Clay’s jaw clenched as he tried to keep his voice level. “We couldn’t take that chance.” Dr. Rosen grabbed a book that was hidden underneath the piles of paper and walked over to the wall. He slid it into its place as Clay continued to talk. “I didn’t come here to talk about the past.”

“Oh but you did, as soon as you brought up Marcus.”

Clay took a deep breath and curled his hands into fists. “There was an accident that occurred in someone’s house that has the taint of Ayers. A secure cabinet full of dishes miraculously fell off the wall and killed a guy. It’s Ayers, I’m sure of it.”

“I hardly think that's cause for alarm. Cabinets fall all the time." 

"The police found a quarter near the mess."

Dr. Rosen spun around, "If it is him, you let me and my team handle this. I want you nowhere near this case.”

“That’s why I’m telling you this instead of pursuing it myself.”

“I appreciate that, but now I have to ask you to leave so my team can figure this out.” Clay nodded and quietly left the room. “Bill!” Dr. Rosen called.

Bill Harken walked by and popped his head into the room. “What can I do for you?”

“I need you and Gary to research a man that was killed by a cabinet.” Bill raised his eyebrows. “Yes I know it sounds strange, but Clay insists that Marcus is back and they found a coin that Marcus likes to use. I need you to find everything you can about the person who was killed and what the police said.”

“On it,” Bill said and exited the room to find Gary.

Gary Bell was a sitting at the lunch table having an afternoon snack.

“Gary I need you to research something for me," Bill asked. 

"I'm eating my snack right now."

"Yes I know you are Gary, but Dr. Rosen has asked you and me to do something special.”

Gary looked up at Bill. “We’ll be partners?”

A smile emerged on Bill’s face. “Yes Gary we’re partners for this case.”

“What does Dr. Rosen want me to do, partner?”

Bill sat down across from Gary and put the file on the table. “A man was killed in his house by a cabinet.”

“That’s ridiculous, partner. No one gets killed by cabinets.” 

“That may be true, but this man did. Dr. Rosen wants us to find out as much information about him as possible. Can you look at his email, Facebook, cellphone, anything that he uses?”

“Of course. That’s what I do. It’s my ability.”

Bill’s cheeks were hurting from smiling, “Can you call me and tell me what you have found when you’re done?”

“Yes, now go away. I want to eat my snack.”

Bill got up from the round table and walked to his office. He logged onto the flat screen computer and pulled up the police report. He was reading the article the local paper had written when he heard Gary yelling his name. He ran out of his office and almost into Nina Theroux. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” she exclaimed.

Bill ran into Gary’s office, “What Gary!? Why are you yelling?”

“You told me to call you when I found stuff so I called your name.”

Bill shook his head, “Next time just come to my office Gary. Why don’t you go into the conference room and I’ll go get the others.”

“You need to call me partner because that’s what we are.”

“Ok partner. Please go wait in the conference room.”

Gary started mumbling things that no one understood as he flicked his hands in the air. Bill went around to everyone’s office and called them into the conference room. 

“Alright Bill,” Dr. Rosen started, “what have you got to show us." Everyone was sitting around the table looking at Bill expectantly.

“The victim’s name was Joseph Cain. He was a middle-aged black male who was married with no kids. He died yesterday in his house. The police report said that there was no forced entry and he was the only one home. His wife found him underneath a pile of shattered plates and a broken cabinet that had been screwed into the wall.”

“I told my partner that people don’t get killed by cabinets,” Gary interrupted.

“Partner?” Cameron Hicks asked.

“He said we were partners for the case,” Gary replied.

Before anyone could comment, Bill changed the topic, “Partner, what did you find out about Joseph.”

“He was a nice person. He commented nice things on his friends walls when they would have a picture; 'That dress is very flattering!' He would text his wife a lot. They said some really naughty things; 'When I get home from work I’m going to fuck you and make you-'“

Everyone in the room groaned and Kat made gagging noises.

“Does anyone else find this extremely disturbing coming from Gary’s mouth?” Hicks asked.

Dr. Rosen quieted everyone down. “What did you find out about the actual crime?”

Bill shrugged his shoulders, “The police didn’t say much about it. They’re still investigating so I suggest going to the crime scene to find out more.”

Dr. Rosen looked at everyone at the table, “Rachel and Cameron, we’re going to visit the scene. Everyone else stays here. Bill you’re in charge until I get back.”


	4. Hunters: Ghost Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean break into the crime scene. They're looking for evidence when the Dr. Rosen's team burst in and arrest them.

Sam and Dean pulled up in front of the house and parked the car. The street was dark except for the odd streetlamp.

“You sure this is the right place?” Dean asked.

Sam looked at the police tape surrounding the property. “Uh, yeah. I’m pretty sure.”

They got out of the car and went around to the trunk. The boys each filled a black duffel bag with salt, iron rods, flashlights, and a few weapons to be on the safe side. They slipped under the police tape and waltzed p to the house.

“Alright Sammy, do your thing.” Same bent down and pulled out his lock picks. He slid a few of them into the lock and began to click them into place.

“Will you hurry up!” Dean whispered. “People could see us!”

Sam dropped his hands into his lap and looked up. “Do you want to do it?” Dean made some osrt of dismissive gesture and Sam sighed but continued.

After a moment, the door clicked and opened. “Ta-da!” Sam exclaimed. He took his picks out and put them away. Dean pushed the door open and slipped inside.

The house was cold, dark and empty. They flicked on their flashlights and Dean pulled out his EMF machine. As he started moving it around, it made small beeping noises and the red lights lit up half way.

“Well, whatever it was that did this isn’t here anymore,” Dean said and shut off the machine. “It was definitely a spirit of some kind.”

Sam held up his flashlight and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. “I’ve never heard of a ghost that could just disappear form a household. From what I read the guy who got killed was normal and nice,” Sam whispered. “Nothing that suggests a poltergeist.”

Dean tiptoed around the various police markers. The kitchen was still a mess. The body had been removed and the blood was cleaned up. Sam shone his flashlight on the pile of debris and then at the wall. 

“It looks like someone worked the screw out of the wall, but only enough to make the cabinet fall from the weight.”

Dean crouched and nudged a quarter with his shoe. “Loose pocket change?” he teased.

Sam shrugged, “Maybe.” Dean grunted and stood.

The boys continued to speculate what happened, but little did they know, they were no longer alone. The front door clicked as it unlocked.

“I thing there’s something not right here, but we don’t have a hunt. There’s not enough information to go on,” Dean argued.

Dr. Rosen and the team he brought snuck inside.

“Clearly we’re missing something important!” Sam exclaimed. “This whole situation is supernatural!”

Hicks rounded the corner with his gun raised. “On the floor now!” he yelled. The Winchesters jumped and pulled out their knives.

Dr. Rosen and Rachel entered the room. “Lower your weapons,” Dr. Rosen demanded. The boys glanced at each other and reluctantly put the knives on the floor.

“Kick them to me,” Hicks said. The boys slid the weapons away from them. Without taking his eyes off the Winchesters he instructed Dr. Rose to handcuff them.

Once restrained, Hicks lowered his gun, “Rachel do you thing. Dr. Rosen, I’m going to take these two into the living room until you’re finished.”

Dr. Rosen nodded and Hicks led the Winchesters into the other room. “Sit on the couch and stay silent.” The boys looked at each other, but listened.

In the kitchen, Rachel Pizard began examining the scene. “It smells like bleach and old blood.” She bent down and looked at the pile of dishes. “That’s where the body was, but there isn’t anything there now except for china dishes and the dusty wood from the cabinet.”

She scouted over to the wall. “These holes are rimmed with dry wall. The screws were twisted out. That’s why the cabinet fell.” She turned her eyes to the cupboard. “This door has a chips in it. Probably from the quarter.” Rachel picked up the quarter with her tongs. “The residue on this has old shavings from scratch tickets. There’s no fingers prints though.” She put it back and surveyed the scene.

Meanwhile, the Winchesters gave each other a look and they sprung into action. Both boys leaped off the couch and rammed Hicks. All three of them tumbled backwards. The brothers recovered quickly and made a dash for the exit.

Hicks flipped over onto his stomach and raised his gun. He fired a bullet into the coatrack. The stand hit the wall and bounced off. It tilted over and smacked into Sam. Dean stopped and tried to help Sam out from under the stand. Hicks took that moment to pick up the TV remote from the table and throw it at Dean. It his the correct spot on Dean’s chin. He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. 

“Cameron, are you ok?” Dr. Rosen came running from the kitchen. 

Sam scrambled out from under the coatrack, but Hicks had his gun trained on him. “I’m fine. These two tried to bolt. Just hurry up so we can leave. Someone will have heard the gunshot.” 

“Rachel!” Dr. Rosen called. “Have you finished?”

Rachel sauntered out of the kitchen. “Yes, but I’d like Hicks to see if he can deduce how it happened.”

Everyone looked at Sam. He held up his linked hands, “I’m not going anywhere without my br-partner.”

Hicks gave Dr. Rosen the gun. “Keep it on him.”

“I really don’t think that’s necessary.”

Hicks waltzed into the kitchen and in five minutes he was back. “I figured it out, but we should deal with these two first.”

Dr. Rosen quickly gave Hicks back the gun, glad to be rid of it. “We should take them back to the office.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Dr. Rosen continued as if he never spoke. “Nina can talk to them when we get there and find out what they know.”

The team led Sam out to the van while Hicks carried Dean. “Next time, remind me to knock the person out when they’re already in the van,” he said to Rachel.


	5. Alphas: Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are pushed by Nina and Dr. Rosen wants them to join the investigation.

Bill was sitting across the table from the Winchesters, “Who are you?”

“Agent McBrain and Agent Gers.”

“Those are not your real names and,” Bill threw the FBI badges on the table, “these aren’t real badges.” The boys looked at him and repeated their fake names.

Bill sighed, “Those are the last names of the drummer and lead guitar player from Iron Maiden.”

Dean scoffed, “No, they’re, they are-“

“We’re cousins that were twice removed from the families,” Sam said as he kicked Dean from under the table.

“Riiiiiight.” Bill leaned back in his chair. “Why were you disrupting a crime scene?”

“We were checking to see if we missed anything that the local police may have over looked,” Sam replied smoothly.

“And did you find anything?”

“No, but we might have if we weren’t interrupted,” Dean said. Sam stomped on Dean’s foot and Dean suppressed a grunt. He clenched his teeth together and grimaced.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked Dean. 

“Just a little heartburn.”

“Why did you have a bunch of salt and iron rods in the duffel bags we found?”

“Part of the investigation technique,” Dean said.

“And that is…?”

Dean looked at Sam. “It’s a new method of dusting for prints. You put salt on it and the oils of the person’s fingers stand out.”

“And the rods were for just in case we needed leverage lifting up the debris,” Dean chimed in.

Bill swallowed his laugh. “Alright guys, I’m going to go and get my co-worker and she’ll come chat with you.” He got up and exited the room, but not before he saw Dean’s eyebrows lift up.

Dr. Rosen was standing by the door when Bill came out. “What have they been saying?”

“Nothing really. Every time I questioned them they gave me some sort of lie. When I asked them about the stuff in the bags it was obvious that they weren’t FBI agents there to investigate.”

Dr. Rosen sighed, “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to do this.” He walked into the hallway and motioned Nina to come. “I need you to push the men in that room.”

She nodded, “Ok, what do you want me to ask them?”

“Ask them who they are, why they were there and why the stuff in the bag.”

“It would be easier to interrogate them separately. I’m not sure if I can push them at the same time.”

Dr. Rosen turned to Bill and asked him to take one of them out of the room. Bill went back into the room and pointed to Sam. “Come with me.” Sam exchanged a look with his brother, but got up and followed Bill out of the room.

“He’s all yours, Nina.”

Nina smoothed down her dress and entered the room. Dean widened his eyes slightly and sat straighter. He was severely checking out Nina as she sat down.

Nina smoothed down her dress and entered the room. Dean widened his eyes slightly and sat straighter. He was severely checking out Nina as she sat down. “I’m Nina, and you are?”

“Agent Gers,” Dean purred.

“I see. Well Agent Gers,” Nina leaned forward and stared right into his eyes, “what I want you to do is tell me your name.”

The room seemed to disappear and the outside sounds muffled. All Dean could see and hear was Nina. “Dean Winchester.” Nina smiled and she could see Dean mimicking her smile.

“Why were you in Joseph Cain’s house?”

Dean leaned closer to Nina, “We were checking for signs of a ghost.”

“Elaborate.”

“The guy was killed by a ghost, or so my brother says. We were looking to see if it was still there.”

Curious, Nina decided to deviate from Dr. Rosen’s line of questioning. “What do you do?”

“I hunt ghosts and monsters.”

“Why did you have salt and iron rods in the bag?”

“Ghosts can’t cross a line of salt and iron rods make the ghost disappear temporarily.”

Nina leaned away from Dean and the hold over him broke. “Thank you for answering all of my questions truthfully.” She smiled and left the room.

“He told me everything I wanted to know.” Dr. Rosen nodded in approval. “But I would like to speak to the other one and see if he knows more. He seems like more detail-orientated than this one.” Dr. Rosen seemed to agree, so she continue. “Would it be alright if I tried a different approach and told him about us?”

After some thought Dr. Rosen replied, “I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm. Maybe we could work with them."

Bill came in with Sam and together they went into the room. Dean immediately stood up. “What did you tell them,” he whispered to Sam. Sam shushed him and sat in the chair.

Bill grabbed Dean’s elbow, “You’re coming with me now.”

Dean shot his brother a look as he was ushered out of the room; a look that said _don't say a word._ When Bill and Dean exited the room, Nina entered.

"Before I get started, I want to let you know that your brother told me the truth. I will know if you're lying and I'd prefer not to resort to other methods," Nina said.

Sam sighed, "What did he tell you?"

Nina smirked, "No, no, that's not how we're going to do this."

"If I tell you everything, how do I know that my brother and I will be released?"

"How about you tell me everything and then I'll tell you who we are."

Sam seemed to consider this for a moment. "Deal." He then proceeded to tell Nina who he was, who Dean was and what they did for a living in great detail. He also told her why they were at the crime scene. When he was finished he asked Nina if she had any questions.

"No."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together, "I just told you that ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters and other creatures existed and you're not even a little freaked out?"

"That's not what I said, but in truth I am a little yes. To know those creatures are out there is something I didn't know, but there are also things that you don't know." Nina folded her hands in her lap and explained what alphas are.

"I don't know if my brother will believe this, but I'm willing to trust you."

Nina inclined her head, "That's fair. I'm going to go get Dr. Rosen and hopefully we can come to some sort of arrangement to get those cuffs off." Nina went over to the door and motioned Dr. Rosen to come in. "You wanted to talk to him?"

Dr. Rosen sat down, "You can leave us Nina."

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Nina said and left the room.

"I have a proposition for you." Sam made a motion for him to continue. "I want you and your brother to work with us on this case. It seems that both our expertise are needed. You know lots about ghosts and we know who the ghost is and his tendencies."

"What do you mean by that? This spirit is an alpha?"

"Yes, and his name is Marcus Ayers. He used to be a patient of mine before he needed more help. You see," Dr. Rosen told Sam the story of Marcus.

"I think you might be right. Dean won't be too pleased with it, but if I say I'm doing it he won't be a problem."

"Then it's settled!" Dr. Rosen exclaimed. "We will work together for this one and if all goes well then if something comes up in the future we can help each other out."

Sam winced, "Let's hope it won't come to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter and it's full of more dialogue! I'm going away next week but I'll try to post another one before then and hopefully while I'm away! And I promise there will be action in the next couple. Update: I guess I won't be posting a chapter until I come back. See you after the 25th!


	6. Hunters: Inanimate Objects Strike Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Rosen's team and the WInchester brothers discuss a strategy to stop Marcus. Meanwhile, Marcus kills again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late post! I was going to post it earlier, but then life happened and I got super busy! This chapter is short because I have slight writers block.

“Alright,” Dr. Rosen started, “what do we know about Marcus Ayers' ghost?” Sam and Dean were situated at the end of the table, slightly away from Dr. Rosen’s team.

“Well he murdered someone,” Dean pointed out dryly. Hicks shot Dean an unimpressed look.

“He seems to have killed Joseph Cain for a reason,” A small blonde girl named Kat pointed out. Every pair of eyes turned to look at her. “I don’t know much about him, but from what I gather, Marcus isn’t someone who would kill randomly. When he went on the rampage when he was alive, he only caused the accidents because the people were trying to hurt him. He must’ve killed that guy because of a personal connection or he was in danger.”

Dr. Rosen blinked at Kat’s sudden contribution. “You’re right Kat. Marcus never hurt anyone unless they were after him.”’

“So what do we do now?” Bill inquired.

Sam leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. “Well I can’t really shed any light here, but I get the feeling that this wasn’t a one-time-thing. If he does strike again, we need to figure out why he’s suddenly had a change of heart and started murdering people.”

“We don’t have much to go on,” Hicks chimed in. “According to Gary, the guy who was killed had no connection to Marcus. He was a normal guy with a very verbal sex life.” Everyone besides the brothers grimaced at the last part.

“The crime scene didn’t give much away,” Rachel said. “There was no strange residue on the coin that was there and the cabinet screws were tampered with. There was nothing that would give us any clues as to why Marcus would do this.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_Meanwhile…_

Henry Bennett was recovering from a server knee injury. After his surgery that replaced his kneecap, he had basically been bedridden. He was a black man in his early thirties and living with his girlfriend. Henry was lying in bed with his knee propped up on a pile of pillows. 

“Do you need anything before I go?” asked his girlfriend.

“Nah, I should be alright.” She leaned toward Henry and gave him a quick kiss before she left the room.

Henry relaxed into the soft mattress and flicked on the TV. He cruised through all the channels but didn’t stay on one for long. He let out a big sigh and changed the input. He swung his leg off the side of the bed and hobbled over to the TV stand. Henry bent over and searched for a movie. He put one in the DVD player and settled back into bed.

About halfway into the movie, Henry paused it and got up. He was slowly making his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Using the wall for support, he made it to the stairs, breathing heavily. Henry supported most of his weight on the railing.

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down his spine. Someone was watching him. 

He looked around, but saw no one. He placed his good foot on the first stair and started his decent. The carpet creaked underneath his weight and the wooden railing cracked. Continuing on, Henry was halfway down the stairs and was turning the corner on the landing. 

He leaned on the railing and raised his bad foot. Without warning, the railing broke.

Henry’s bad leg hit the stair and buckled. His body pitched forward and instinctively Henry’s hands went out in front of him. He tumbled head first down the stairs. When he hit the bottom there was a sickening crack as his neck snapped.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_After much arguing and brainstorming…_

“Guys,” Gary said quietly. Everyone ignored him and continued talking over each other. “GUYS!” Gary yelled. The room fell quickly into silence. “A guy fell down the stairs and died.”

Dr. Rosen went to Gary’s side, “What do you mean?”

“He snapped his neck.” Rachel and Nina winced.

“Where did you come across this?”

“On one of the news websites. Bill told me to watch for ordinary or strange deaths.”

Dr. Rosen glanced at Bill and inclined his head in thanks.

“That must be our guy,” Dead said. “That’s his M.O. right?”

“We can’t be certain,” Dr. Rosen replied. “Bill, Sam, and Rachel go to the crime scene and have a look around.” He turned to the others, “Gary, Dean, Nina, and Kay stay here and help me research this man and see if he had any connection to Marcus.”

Dr. Rosen’s team sprang into action. Dean leaned over to Sam, “Why do I have to stay and read? You know as well as I do that I don’t like reading.”’

Sam shrugged, “Talk to Rosen. He’s calling the shots.” Dean grumbled, but kept quiet, not wanting to start anything with their new team.


End file.
